


FALL

by angelsmoonandstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsmoonandstars/pseuds/angelsmoonandstars
Summary: Just Yachi and Yamaguchi being a blushing mess on their first date <3
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	FALL

"I'm sorry I'm late!!"

Yamaguchi jumped at the sudden voice behind him. He turned around and was greeted by Yachi lightly panting, her eyes closed and hands clasped together, asking for forgiveness. Yamaguchi smiled at her, "No no, it's alright!" waving his hand to assure her. "I actually just got here too." 

Now that he got a good look at her; her shiny blond hair tied in a ponytail, her face painted with light make-up-- her natural rosy cheeks made her look like she's glowing. Yachi was wearing a simple cream white blouse with skinny crop jeans folded on the end, and a pair of white oxford shoes. Did Yamaguchi just check her out? ' _ She still looks so cute until now. It's just like the first time I saw her. _ ' He suddenly felt his cheeks warm, he was blushing. Yamaguchi avoided Yachi's eyes, "Uhm, a-are you ready?", he asked, looking everywhere but at the girl in front of him. 

Yachi's mind was a mess when Yamaguchi stared at her. Does she have something on her face? Is it something on her hair? Her teeth? Her clothes? She checked her appearance before she went to meet him,  _ 'I'm sure I combed my hair, brushed my teeth,’  _ Yachi fixed her bangs and ran her tongue all over the surface of her teeth with her mouth closed. ‘ _ And I also ironed my clothes. _ ' she thought, looking down at her clothes. The blonde just smiled at Yamaguchi who was in a blushing mess; his green hair was shorter than it was back in high school; he was wearing plain white long sleeves that were neatly rolled in his elbow, black trousers, and a pair of white sneakers.  _ ‘He also built some muscle over the years’ _ Wait, did Yachi just check him out? Before she could even speak, Yamaguchi asked if she was ready. She nodded at him and started to trail behind him, fanning her hot face. 

The coffee shop they went to has only five customers in total including them. The smell of fresh brewed coffee and baked pastries lingers around the room. “Here you go,” Yamaguchi said as he puts down their ordered drinks and food on the table. “Thank you, Tadashi.” Yachi smiled at him.  _ ‘Yup, she still is pretty as ever.’  _ he thought while trying to hide his smile. 

“So, how are you? I know we saw each other last month at Karasuno’s reunion, but we never really got to talk that much.” she said as she sips from her cold drink. 

“Yeah, the team didn’t change at all. They’re still loud and rowdy, but I missed them though.” he giggled at last month’s event. “Anyways, I’m doing okay. It’s my last year in college and I’m trying to look for a job. How about you? I heard you’re an intern at some design ad company.”

“Yup, it’s also my last year in college! And a good thing that I got an internship, I have an opportunity to practice and create my ideas. I’ve really gone to love what I’m doing. Ever since I made Shoyo’s poster for the fundraising.” Yachi said as she reminisced all of her high school memories; unsure of what she signed up for Karasuno’s manager, but the team made it easy for her to adjust especially with the help of Kiyoko. 

As Yachi talked about her missing years, Yamaguchi realized how much he missed her and how much she changed as a person. There’s sparkles in her eyes when talking about her passions and interests. She’s more confident of herself, like she can stand up for anything. The way she carries herself is admirable. Yamaguchi also witnessed how she matured in their 3 years of high school together. Him being a captain in his senior year and Yachi training underclassmen to be Karasuno’s future managers. They experienced so much together in the past, but he also wanted to be in her future. Yamaguchi can’t help but to like her more. 

“I was really scared then,” Yachi confessed, “Entering college without you guys seems a bit dull. I missed Shoyo’s thundering optimism, Tobio and Kei’s consistent bickers, and you telling them to stop fighting. I really missed you guys.” she chuckled at the thought. 

_ ‘She missed me?’ _

“You missed me?” Yamaguchi asked, surprised, shown on his face.  _ ‘She’s been talking non-stop and that’s what you picked up. Nice.’ _ He facepalmed in his mind. 

“Well, yeah, you guys were my best friends in high school. Why wouldn’t I miss you?” Yachi asked rhetorically, but the truth is she likes him and she missed him the most. Since their second year in high school, she has been admiring Yamaguchi. While he was in training to be the captain for their third year, Yachi saw the effort and hard work he exerted into all of it. That strived her to look for future managers and teach them herself, like Kiyoko has done for her. In result, she’s managed to be familiar with her own capabilities and gained self-confidence as well. 

They have been each other’s inspiration through the years, but none of them confessed or said anything. They have grown and matured in silence, but their feelings for each other is as loud as ever.

“I’ve missed you too,” Yamaguchi shyly admitted as he feels a blush forming on his cheeks.  _ ‘A lot.’ _ Yachi quietly gasped at the sudden confession from the man in front of him, looking anywhere on the ground, then looking up, she found Yamaguchi was staring at her, smiling. So, she stared and smiled back. 

_ So why don't we fall in love tonight _

_ 'Cause everything else just feels so right _

_ And now I just want to hold you tight _

_ So why don't we just fall _

They stared for the longest time, drawn in to each other’s eyes. Their feelings; so genuine, so sincere, and so true. All of their missing years, they thought the emotions would fade, like some infatuation or puppy love. But now, looking at each other, they both realized it was love. And, maybe, this was the right time, this is God’s time.

_ Hearts are beating _

_ The night is fleeting _

_ There's no denying _

_ Puhon, puhon _

As they were leaving the cafe, it was already dark; twinkling stars spread along the sky and a full moon shone brightly just for them. Yamaguchi doesn’t know what to do,  _ ‘What happened back there? I thought I was going to melt because of her eyes. Does she like me too? Well, I like her, dammit I love her. I should confess, right? I can’t take this anymore’  _ before he even had to say something, he was interrupted by Yachi. 

“I’ve got something to tell you, Tadashi.” she said as she suddenly stopped walking.  _ ‘Should I do it? I should, right? There’s no other time. It’s now or never.’ _

_ Hearts are beating _

_ The night is fleeting _

_ There's no denying _

_ Puhon, puhon _

“What is it?” he asked nervously.  _ ‘What? Will she confess? No, stop. Don’t get your hopes up. Maybe, she really has something to sa-’ _

Yachi kissed him on the cheeks. “I really had fun talking to you, Tadashi. And it was good seeing you too.”  _ ‘Come on, now. Tell him or you’re gonna regret i-’ _

“I love you, Hitoka.” Yamaguchi unexpectedly blurted, his right hand covering his mouth.  _ ‘What a confession. Good job.’ _ he thought sarcastically.  _ ‘I hope I didn’t scare her.’ _

_ ‘Wait, I didn’t expect that. He beat me to it! Does he really love me?’  _ Yachi was overwhelmed, but now she knows what to say. “I love you too, Tadashi.” she said as she smiled widely. Yamaguchi copied her, feeling like the weight on his shoulders was gone. 

In an instant, they knew that this was real, unforgotten love. The couple started to walk again side by side, their hands bumping with each other. Yamaguchi intertwined his hand to Yachi’s, once again smiling at each other, feeling the warmth of their hands and hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> PUHON (Cebuano word)
> 
> meaning hopefully, someday, and God's time.   
> ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
> this was my first yamayachi fic that I shared to the public! <3 
> 
> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
